Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to panel assemblies, such as used with ceilings and plenums, and, more particularly, to illuminating airflow panel assemblies configured for use with ceilings, plenums, walls, overhead support modules that extend below a ceiling of a structure, and/or the like.
Certain interior environments, such as clean rooms, hospital-like operating rooms, radiology rooms, and dental suites, utilize extremely clean air in order to protect target sites and work therein. Electronic equipment may generate heat. As such, systems may be used that concentrate cool air within the vicinity of the heat-generating equipment. Individuals, such as surgeons, may also prefer to have available additional heated or cooled air in the immediate vicinity of an operating table in order to hold a patient at a stable temperature or dissipate the excess heat created by bright lamps or a team of doctors and nurses surrounding the patient. However, the needs of a given room may change over time, as new technology replaces what was originally installed, or the room is converted to different uses and configurations. Accordingly, it may be undesirable to have air conditioning and ventilation permanently installed as part of the structure of the building. Additionally, when multiple parties provide equipment for the internal spaces, there is typically significant coordination required during the design and construction phase to avoid scheduling and product conflicts. Therefore, modular systems that may be installed or removed with only minor structural alterations may be preferred and utilized.
Modular installation systems typically result in construction that is less expensive and more convenient. For example, ventilation structures need not be custom fabricated on-site, nor incorporated into the structure during construction. Instead, modular units may be mass-produced at an off-site factory and shipped to a location during construction. On-site fabrication may then be limited to fabrication and alterations as are necessary to attach the modular units to the frame of the building.
While modular systems often include airflow panels that allow conditioned or ventilated air to pass therethrough, the rooms in which the systems are positioned may also benefit from overhead lighting. Certain airflow panels may be replaced with lighting assemblies in order to provide illumination within the room. However, the lighting assemblies typically do not allow air to flow therethrough. As such, air delivery may be blocked to certain target sites within the room.